


脆弱的关节

by yorda



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorda/pseuds/yorda
Summary: 就像看到鱼缸中一尾与我无关的热带鱼。





	脆弱的关节

**Author's Note:**

> 非仿生人，AO设定

我的老搭档汉克缠着我帮他设置智能手机的锁屏弹窗。为他方便接收新闻消息，我说好，手机给我。  
他等得不耐烦了，便说：你先念一条给我听。  
哎臭小子！你不说话也不还我手机，一直盯着它是要搞什么名堂？你怎么每次都不听我的话！  
这过于熟悉的吼骂声早就刻入我的身体，所以我还能在意识派不上用场的时候回答长官问题：  
赛门死了，我看着他死的。我感到了死，好像我也死了。  
我好害怕。

我不敢说那天我们在中央车站的旅馆里做了狗一样的事。我边说要杀了马库斯来结束这场无止尽的战争边操他，逼他叫出声来，不管他叫出的是不是马库斯的名字。如果是那样才好，因为他越爱马库斯就越需要我。他的牙齿终于在咬破自己嘴唇前松开，却是问：我们这像怎样的交合？我被情欲弄糊涂了，随口说：像热恋中的情人。他眨眨眼说：我觉得像偷情。这句话把我打醒，但我又觉得我们不配，于是我把事实挑明：没谁知道你对马库斯有意思，你们都没开始交往，所以这不是偷情 。  
这样一来他似乎是想通了，变得积极主动索取。我想他是不是快高潮了，便问他：现在是什么感觉？他的面孔呈现出呆滞的可爱，像一个在摸索家门钥匙孔的瞎眼孩子。为了提醒他钥匙还在我手里，我把他的声音一下下地操碎了，他的回答就变得断断续续：我.....不知道......好像你现在对我做什么都可以......  
我停了一下，意外的是他立刻失控了，尽他最大所能揪住我，让我误以为是临别情人依依不舍。他爱在往我心里灌注虚假糖浆时榨取我的精液，我知道这是我们的繁衍本能。但我们不能繁衍，是迫于社会性的生存而不是自然生理，所以我认真地告诉一脸惊惶的他：放心，我不会射在里面。然后我又开始忠实地耸动。  
一直钳住我的两条手臂松开了，软绵绵的手搭在他脸上，遮去了大半表情，让我看不出他此时是何种心情，直到我耳中欢愉的呻吟变成悲伤的啜泣。凭借微弱的光我看见他的双眼越来越湿润，盈满泪水。我知道有的人高潮时会流泪，因为所有遮蔽人心的道德与逻辑会在此刻消失，如果他一直对受伤的心灵视而不见，那它现在就能报复他，逼他直面它的鲜血淋漓。  
这就是我的目的之一，因为我也是鲜血淋漓。  
赛门的眼眶已经装不下泪水，我满意地欣赏他被真实自我逐渐侵占的样子。为了延长这段难得的好时光，我几乎是用上浑身力气，以至于他像发疯般迎合我的恶作剧，同时发出崩溃的哭声。我不会安慰他，我根本不会在这个时候触碰他，这是他自己和自己合为一体而不是和我。我是个比自己的心还要沉默疏离的人，所以我只是操他，仅此而已。他越哭越厉害，呼吸都接不上，发热症似的说糊涂话，问我为什么不射在里面。那种时候要我解释则太困难，我只能说你不会真的想我射在里面。他一边用手背徒劳地抹去他永远也抹不干的泪一边摇头，让两边的湿润的发丝贴上饱满的额头。我想舔遍他湿乎乎的脸，终于还是忍住了，因为我已经没有什么是不能忍受的，毕竟我不射在里面。  
他和我都很明白，只要我不标记他就不能完全占有他。他会一次次地把我献给他的爱和实际付出当作被他抽空的抑制剂药瓶丢弃，好让自己彻彻底底、从内到外、干干净净地向着马库斯跑去。他会自责，我也的确在爱一个还不够自私冷酷的人，但这就是我们的命。 

我揣着冰冷的手伫立在站台，目送他被人群推入列车，他通过玻璃窗看了我一眼又没入人海。我想起我这辈子做过唯一像人的事是捡起一条快死的热带鱼。它躺在地上奄奄一息时扣住了我的心，而当我将它放回水中，它一摆尾，就变成了鱼缸里与我毫无关系的生命。我手中的硬币不知为何那么容易弯折。一声震耳欲聋的汽笛响起，我看见是自己放手让他的生命咆哮着带他离我远去，因为我做了这辈子第二件人模人样的事：那晚在床上我没掐断他苍白如雪的脖颈。


End file.
